


A Thursday Morning

by McG



Series: Written for the RS_500 challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McG/pseuds/McG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wakes from the full moon and finds Sirius is there to look after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thursday Morning

The sunshine streaking in through the cracks in the boarded up windows of the shrieking shack woke Remus up from a confusing dream, the details of which faded from his mind even as he tried to recall them.

He cracked open an eye, wincing slightly at the bright light, and saw Sirius asleep on the floor nearby, with a blanket near his head as if he’d been using it for a pillow and had moved.

Remus took a deep breath and coughed, twice. Sirius stirred and rubbed a hand across his face, stretching slightly before settling again and sinking back into deep sleep.

With considerable effort, Remus manoeuvred himself into a sitting position on the old mattress and rubbed at various aches and pains, assessing the damage he’d sustained during the night. Another cough took hold, this time wracking his worn out chest and waking Sirius properly.

“Remus?”

“Who else?” his voice sounded hoarse and was tinged with pain.

“I wanted to be here when you woke up.” Sirius complained.

“You were. You are.”

“I wanted to be awake and here. Look after you.” he yawned widely and his back leg twitched slightly, not unlike a dreaming dog.

“I don’t need looked after, and you shouldn’t be here.”

“You do. And tough. I’m only on the run. This is more important.”

“I don’t want you getting caught over something as worthless as this.”

“You’re not worthless, Moony.”

Remus just gave him a sceptical look, and eased himself forward a little, grasping for purchase on the wall so that he could pull himself to his feet. He staggered slightly, and fell back down onto the makeshift bed, limbs weak and shaking; Sirius was by his side in a moment.

“I’m here, I’ve got you, you’re alright.” Sirius soothed, and Remus gasped for air, struggling not to cry in sheer frustration.

“I’m too old for this.” he murmured once he’d regained his composure a little.

“Remember when we used to talk about finding a cure for you? And how J–...” Sirius took a deep breath, “James always said that the moons would always be alright because you always had us to look after you.”

“I used to say that it could never win, because I had better things to live for.” Remus agreed.

“See, you’re not too old. You’re stronger than the moon and you always will be.”

“I don’t think I am anymore.” a quiet, resigned admission.

“What happened to your fighting spirit?”

"I closed my eyes and in a moment it was gone." Remus sighed. “My whole life went. My whole life keeps leaving in unexpected ways. Getting bitten, Halloween... _you_.”

Remus took another deep breath, watching the dust motes dancing in rays of light.

“Thinking I betrayed everyone? Or me being innocent?”

“Both. You just go around changing my life left right and centre, don’t you?” Remus turned his head from side to side, easing out the aches there.

“They do say I have that affect on people.” Sirius joshed. Remus chuckled wryly.

“That time you kissed me at New Year. I’d never looked at blokes before that, and yet I did that at least half the time all the years I was hiding from myself. Hiding from my past, and from you.”

“I was just kidding around you know.” Sirius said, frowning.

“No, I know. But you have a unique way of making people question everything about themselves. Just knowing you can change people.”

They were quiet for a while as both contemplated the conversation. After a while Sirius spoke, pushing Remus to lie down on the poor excuse for a bed.

“How about I change you into a fit and well person now?” he asked, lying up against Remus, an arm curled round him protectively.

Remus found himself lulled to sleep by the harsh melody of Sirius’s snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://rs-500.livejournal.com/profile)[rs_500](http://rs-500.livejournal.com/) December 2008, _Recipient:[](http://a-shadow-there.livejournal.com/profile)_[a_shadow_there](http://a-shadow-there.livejournal.com/) ; Keywords: sunshine, melody, dust; Dialogue: "I closed my eyes and in a moment it was gone."


End file.
